One In A Million
by Kyllex of Darkness
Summary: /Takes place after Extras/ Emi Closse just cracked the top 25, but she's not so sure that the fame is what she wants. All that changes after one fateful encounter with Hiro Fuse.... -HiroOC-
1. Climbing the Ladder

A/N: Hi guys! Here's that Extras story I was telling you about. Hope you all enjoy it!

Dislcaimer: I don't own the Uglies series or any of the characters! I only own my OCs.

**Chapter One**

**Climbing the Ladder**

* * *

_Dear Emi,_

_Congratulations on making the top 25! You're a big shot now. I can't wait to see you at the Thousand Faces party next week. Enjoy the fame; I hope you have fun!_

_Love Always,_

_Nana Love_

* * *

Hovercams were following Emi around _everywhere_. She sighed and tried to shoo away a few of them with hand gestures, but it wasn't working very well. Even with her gigantic reputation bubble protecting her, the insistent cameras were still a nuisance. As she made her way to her house, she wondered how in the world people like Nana Love and Aya Fuse survived going out like this. Being the 23rd most famous person in the city was tiring enough, she couldn't imagine being the 2nd or 3rd.

Emi had started staying inside a lot more since she reached the top 25. The paparazzi were just too much to handle, and it didn't help her constantly irritated mood at all. She tried to avoid going out unless she absolutely had to, but Emi found that staying inside wasn't too thrilling either.

She heard a faint _PING_ coming from her right hand, and looked down at her interface ring. The ping was from her best friend, Hana.

_Can I come up to your suite, Emi? _It read. Emi smiled, Hana was always looking for an excuse to come and visit her. She didn't blame her, the place was amazing. She'd moved in about a year ago, after making the top 1000.

She pressed a button on her interface ring and made a call to Hana. She heard her friend's exasperated voice answer after only one ring.

"Emi! Did you get my ping?" she asked.

"Yep! Sure, you can come over. I'm not there right now, but I will be in about 2 minutes." Emi answered.

"Oh, okay! I guess I'll be there in a few, then."

"See you later,"

"Bye!"

Emi hung up and walked up the stairs of the apartment building, if you could call it that. She pressed her hand against the DNA reader; a feature that she didn't really care for. What was the point? Nobody was going to try and break into her house. And if they did, there were plenty of other security measures on the place that it'd be near impossible.

After the door identified who she was, the room welcomed her. She plopped down on her soft bed, waiting for Hana to arrive. Only a few minutes later, she heard a knock on her door and got up to answer it.

When she opened the door, it wasn't Hana who stood there. It was someone else.

"Hi," the girl said. "I'm sorry, but I think this is yours. It was delivered to my door instead of yours. You see, I'm in Suite 234, I think they misread the 243…"

"Aya Fuse?" Emi stared at the third most famous person in the city that was standing in her doorway, talking to her as if she were her equal.

"Uh, yeah." she said, feeling embarrassed at how surprised the stranger was to see her.

"Oh gosh, sorry. I just never thought that a person like you would ever come to my doorstep. Thanks for bringing the package," Emi said, taking it from Aya's outstretched arms.

"No problem. What's your name? Obviously you already know mine," Aya asked, smiling.

"Emi Closse," Emi answered.

"Well, nice to meet you, Emi! I'll guess I'll see you around," Aya waved and walked back down the hall to her own Suite.

Half a second later, Emi heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and a familiar voice.

"Aw, come on, Jazz, you have to behave at Emi's. I know she doesn't like you very much, but you have to be nice!" Emi watched as Hana skipped happily up to her. "Hey Em!" she smiled.

"Aw, Hana! You've got to be kidding me. Why'd you have to bring Jazzer?" she asked, looking at Hana's fuzzy companion with dislike.

"He wanted to come! Really, Emi! You and I both owe our fame to him, and you know it," Hana said, letting the ferret climb up her arm. Emi sighed.

It was true. Hana was about the only person Emi knew that had a pet. Well, she_ was_ the only person. That is, until Emi had decided to kick a story about domesticating animals. That story was a big hit, and it was Jazzer the ferret that had finally put Emi up to number 23.

"I guess so. Here, come in," Emi opened the front door wider and the two of them (plus Jazzer) went inside.

Hana took a seat on her favorite blue spinny chair while Emi sat on her bed again, staring out the window. The view was beautiful; you could see the entire city.

"So, what are you going to wear the Thousand Faces party next week?" Hana asked excitedly. It was going to be her first time going, and she was extremely psyched. After Emi's pet story had kicked, it'd bumped Hana up into the top thousand. She was currently number 562.

"What?" Emi had forgotten all about the huge party happening the next week. "Oh my God! I completely forgot about that," she said.

"You _forgot_?! Emi! You can't just _forget_ about the biggest party of the year!" Hana shouted in surprise.

"Hey, calm down, Hana! It just never crossed my mind, okay? I've been so preoccupied with other things lately," she said. Jazzer climbed into Emi's lap and curled up into a little ball. She was about to move him, but hesitated. He was just too cute! Sighing, she let the little creature sleep there.

"Like what? I don't remember you saying anything about being busy." Hana said. "Are you working on another story??" she asked.

Emi shook her head, her light auburn hair falling in her face. "No, I've just been thinking about other things. It's really overwhelming, being famous." She said.

"Are you kidding? I'm loving it so far," Hana shrugged. "But I guess I'm not nearly as famous as you," Emi was silent for a moment.

"Hey, who were you talking to?" Hana asked, breaking the silence between the two friends. Emi looked confused.

"What? When?" she asked.

"Before I came. You were standing outside the door like you had just answered it. And you were looking down the hallway. Who came?" Hana asked curiously.

"Oh, that. Um, nobody. Someone just came to drop off a package that was accidentally delivered to their place instead," she said. Best not mention the part about Aya; Hana would freak out. She was always envious of the girl and how she'd suddenly jumped from 400 thousand something all the way to 3.

"Oh. Well…what's in the package?" she asked.

"What?"

"The package! You said the person came to deliver it, right? Well who's it from? What's in it?" Hana was excited again, frantically searching around the room for whatever might've been inside.

"Oh! I haven't opened it yet," Emi said. She pulled the package out from under her bed, and set it down. Hana came to look closer.

"It's from your parents!" she said, staring at the return address. Hana had met Emi's parents plenty of times; they'd been best friends since the Littlie days.

Emi silently ripped open the package, and tore open the box. She stared at the contents in awe. Neither of the two girls said anything for a solid minute.

"Whoa…..that must've cost a gazillion merits!" Hana finally exclaimed. Emi nodded. Inside the package was a stunningly beautiful gown. It looked like it was made of silk, and it was covered in sparkles. It was the most breath-taking shade of silver Emi had ever seen.

"Look, there's a note," Emi spotted a small folded up piece of paper sitting in the box, waiting to be read. On the front, scrawled in her mother's very fancy script-like handwriting, were the words, 'To My Dear Emi'.

She opened the note and began to read it out loud.

"_Emi," _she read, _"Your father and I have purchased this ball gown for you. Not only because a certain big party is coming up, but also to congratulate you on reaching the top 25. We love you lots, and feel that you deserve to have something special." _Emi stared at the note in wonder as she read. _"Hugs and kisses, Mira."_

"Wow," Hana said, looking at the dress with envy in her eyes. "Well, at least now you know what you're going to wear…" she said.

"Yeah, I guess." Emi set the note down and moved Jazzer from her lap. She carefully removed the dress from the box and laid it out so they could get a better look at it.

"It's so pretty! Man, I'm going to look so unimportant next to you," Hana sighed, looking at the dress with envy in her eyes.

"Not necessarily! You're famous enough to get a pretty dress. And if there isn't a good enough one you can get for free, then just use some of your merits! You have plenty from a bunch of jobs you took, right?" Emi tried her best to cheer her friend up. She really didn't like being the center of attention, and if she was going to wear that dress, she'd have to find a just-as-stunning one for Hana to wear.

"I guess." Hana said, smiling at Emi. "Now what are you waiting for? Try it on!!"

* * *

"I'm so excited! Do I look okay, Em?" Hana asked nervously. It was the day of the Thousand Faces party, and the two friends were on their way down to Nana Love's mansion. After a long 5 hours of shopping, they had found an amazing dress for Hana to wear. It wasn't quite as stunning as the one Emi's parents had given her, but it was pretty close.

"Of course you do!" Emi answered.

Hana smiled. "Oh, I wonder who's all going to be there?" she said, half wondering to herself, and half talking to Emi.

"Well, the 1000 most famous people, of course!" Emi answered.

"Well duh! I meant, I wonder who's in the top 1000. Besides the obvious, of course," Hana said.

"I guess we'll just have to find out! Ready to go in?" Emi stopped. They were in front of Nana Love's mansion, where the party would take place (as always). She knew that Hana was excited, and probably nervous too.

"Yep! Top 1000, here I come!"

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading! Remember, a review a day keeps the writers block away!! See you soon. :D


	2. One Thousand Faces

A/N: Oh my gosh! It's an update! –LE GASP-

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

**Chapter Two**

**One Thousand Faces**

* * *

_Last time:_

_Hana smiled. "Oh, I wonder who's all going to be there?" she said, half wondering to herself, and half talking to Emi._

"_Well, the 1000 most famous people, of course!" Emi answered._

"_Well duh! I meant, I wonder who's in the top 1000. Besides the obvious, of course," Hana said._

"_I guess we'll just have to find out! Ready to go in?" Emi stopped. They were in front of Nana Love's mansion, where the party would take place (as always). She knew that Hana was excited, and probably nervous too._

"_Yep! Top 1000, here I come!"_

* * *

The mansion was thronging with noise and cluttered with people when Hana and Emi walked in. Everyone was so extravagant looking that Emi no longer felt overdressed. The two were welcomed by many strangers as they entered, nodding and smiling at acquaintances and friends.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Hana finally managed to say. She stared up at the high-vaulted ceilings that were ornately decorated with banners, signs, pictures, and more in awe. Emi let her best friend be enthralled for a while longer; it was her first time at this party after all.

In the midst of all the noise, Emi thought she heard someone calling her name. She looked around, searching for the source of the sound, when she saw Aya Fuse and one other person coming straight towards her. She paled, the thought of Hana knowing that she'd made friends with the person she envied so much was not a good one.

"Emi! There you are. I thought I'd see you here," Aya said, having caught up. Hana snapped out of her trance and stared bewildered at the girl in front of her. Emi nudged her in the stomach.

"Hi, Aya. This is my best friend, Hana Kiro. Hana, this is Aya Fuse, as you know," she said. Hana was still confused but shook Aya's hand none-the-less.

"Nice to meet you," Aya said. "This is my boyfriend, Frizz Mizuno," Emi saw a slight blush creep across Aya's face as she said the word 'boyfriend'. Frizz shook hands with both Emi and Hana.

"Is this your first time coming to the Thousand Faces party? I don't think I've seen you here before," Frizz asked Hana.

"What? Oh, yeah. I just made the top thousand not that long ago. But this place looks amazing," Hana said, taking another look around the place.

"Yeah, it sure does! Of course it's only my second time coming myself, but still," Aya said. "Oh, here comes Hiro!" Aya's face lit up as she waved her older brother over to where they were all standing.

As Aya and Frizz were turned, Hana shot a glare at Emi and whispered, "Since when were you friends with Aya Fuse? I don't remember you ever telling me that,"

"Sorry," was all Emi could whisper back before the other three turned back to face them. Aya's brother, Hiro, had just come and joined the little group.

"Hi, I'm Hiro." He held out his hand to Emi, who shook it. She felt a little dazed; such a famous and cute guy was talking to her! She had to admit that he was extremely good-looking.

"Emi Closse," she greeted. Hana eyed her suspiciously. The awkward moment was interrupted by an announcement.

"Welcome everyone, to the greatest party of the year…the Thousand Faces!!" a loud voice boomed over everyone else's as the lights dimmed. There was a large amount of applauding and then the voice sounded again. "And now welcoming the hostess of this event, Miss Nana Love!" even more applause sounded as a beautiful and lithe girl stepped out into the room and took center stage. Emi saw Hiro and several other boys in the room redden at the sight of her.

"Thank you, everyone!" Nana said. "Thank you for coming. And welcome to the Thousand Faces Party! I hope that you all enjoy your time here, as you have earned it. That is all for now! Have fun," yet another roar of crazy applause took place as the very popular girl stepped down for the stage to join in her own party. Hana tapped Emi on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

"What a show off. I just can't stand that girl. Can you?" Emi just shrugged and Hana frowned. Her best friend was too busy staring off into space.

"Hey, what's up? You seem out of it," Hana asked her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm just tired." Hana didn't look convinced. "Come on; let's go get something to eat. I hear they have amazing brownies!" Emi pulled her best friend by the arm over to the snack area.

* * *

"Hey, where'd Emi and Hana run off to?" Aya wondered out loud. Ren had joined them and she was going to introduce them, but her new companions were nowhere to be found.

"Who knows? And who cares? You've got plenty of friends to hang around with, right? You are the second most famous person in the city," Hiro said rather coldly. Aya shot him a death glare.

"Plenty of friends! Yeah right. I don't even know 3/4ths of the people who come up to me and say hi. And for your information, I'm the _third_ most famous person." She said. She heard Ren chuckle a little at her defiance towards her brother.

"Second, third, whatever. We all know that Tally doesn't really count anyway," Hiro said.

"That's not true. Tally's been visiting the city a lot more often ever since last year," Frizz said. "We even managed to drag her into this party last time,"

"Okay, fine. But she still doesn't live here," Hiro argued. Frizz shrugged. Aya's brother seemed to be in a foul mood tonight. It might've had something to do with the amount of love letters and fan mail he'd received from all his crazy fangirls earlier that day. Or the countless number of times he'd been approached and given chocolate or other presents. Hiro was a popular guy, despite his usually-cold attitude.

"So, Aya, how's Moggle been working for you lately?" Ren asked, trying to strike up conversation.

"Good, I guess. I mean, I don't really use him much anymore, but it's good to have his company. I couldn't bring him along today though," Aya answered, informing Ren about her hovercam.

The conversation was led off onto more topics, such as Hiro's new story he'd be kicking in a few weeks, and Frizz's bumping up to the top 100. He was nearly as famous as Hiro now. (Which Hiro wasn't all that thrilled about)

As the four were talking, Emi and Hana had finished eating brownies and were now heading over to be with their new 'friends'. Hana was hesitant at first, she'd never really cared for Aya Fuse (mostly because she was jealous), but agreed anyway. Emi thought that it might've had something to do with the stunningly handsome older guy that was sitting with the group.

"Oh, hey guys!" Aya said as she saw them coming. She then introduced both of them to the handsome guy, whose name was Ren. Emi laughed to herself when she saw how flustered Hana was around him.

Soon the clock tolled midnight, and everyone gathered around the extravagant pink cake to watch Nana Love cut it. This tradition was mostly the center of the party, but not the only important thing. Still, many people left after eating the cake if they were too tired.

This year's cake was even huger than the one from the previous year. Nobody wanted to even think about last year's cutting of the cake, though, because it had exploded when Nana had cut it. Aya knew that that particular trick was set by the Sly Girls. It looked perfectly normal this year though, and everyone seemed to have forgotten the incident by now.

At the stroke of midnight, the cake was cut, and pieces were given out to all one thousand of the party's attendants. It really was an honor to eat from one of the Thousand Faces cakes. It wasn't something one did every day.

The night went by all too fast, and the party was soon over. Everyone was tired and partied-out, and returned back to their suites and mansions to sleep through the next day. Many people would wake up with hangovers the next day; that was for sure.

Emi entered her multi-room suite and plopped herself onto the soft bed, not even bothering to change before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

A/N

There you go! I finally wrote the second chapter! YOSH! I know that it was really short, but I couldn't think of much to write for this chapter, and I just wanted to update. Sorry again but I hope you like it!

Please review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
